Why Do Baby's Change Everything ?
by GSRLover1
Summary: Sara's just had her second child and is recovering from her pregnancy. But everything Changes After Baby Chris is born.
1. Chapter 1

Why Do Baby's Change Everything ??

Summary: Sara's just had her second child and is recovering from her pregnancy. But everything Changes After the Baby Chris is born.

Chapter 1

Attention Battles, Decisons,Suprise

Sara was know back at work full time. Each minute Grissom and Sara spent it with Chris and Hollie. Hollie had just turned three and Chris was 3 months. They barely had time for each other it was 20 minute sex know and then a battle of attention with the kids. Sara did suspect Grissom was having an affair but it was just her imagination everything really did change, including the arguments for example the on they had on Grissom only wanting to work park-time to see the kids more. Sara swung the door open and Hollie came running to her Sara swinging her up and placing her on her hip.

"Hey Hollie What you been Up to ??" She asked suspicion

"Cakes Mummy" Was her reply. Sara set her down and went to find her son and husband in the kitchen. Angry rose in her the kitchen was a mess and there was on Grissom in site. She went upstairs and found them in the bathroom.

"What are you playing at that kitchen is a tip" She practically bowled. Because she knew who would end up cleaning it.

"Honey Calm Down I'll clean it later" He said as her phone rang.

"Right Later Sure thing" Was she reply picking up her phone.

"WHAT" She yelled down the phone.

"What's he done" Asked Catherine.

"The bloody usual" She replied moving out of the room and downstairs to see Hollie.

"Ok just wondering if you and Gris where up for breakfast"

"Sure" Was her reply and she hung up.

"Gil get your but down here with Chis where going out" She yelled.

"You and Hollie go I'm busy" He shouted. She picked up Hollie got her keys and took her to the door. She started Crying in the car Sara reached her hand out to hold hers.

"What's wrong Hollie-Doll" She asked

"Daddy no wove me" She sober

"Of course daddy loves you" She said

"He woves Chris more" She said. Right know she was thinking the same. She was going to kill Grissom. They drove up at the diner for a much needed hug and got out taking Hollie's hand. When Hollie saw Greg she gave the biggest cheesy grin. She gave Hollie to him.

"I'll be right back" Catherine went with her. Sara flipped up her phone Catherine head over heels.

"Hello" He said

"What the hell are you playing at" She yelled down the phone.

"Sara Calm Down"

"Don't tell me to bloody calm down Gil, Hollie was crying her eyes saying you love Chris more than her and practically I believe her. You completely avoid Hollie and Me so he even try. The kitchen's always a mess we never go out. Your always playing with Chris never Holly so don't you dare tell to calm down" She said in in cubical tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Honey Chris needed a bath" He said before hanging up the phone. Sara kicked the door and cried. Catherine tried to get her to open the door but when she didn't. Hollie came in. She would here her mother crying.

"Wove you Mummy" She said. Sara opened the door picked her up and hugged her. Catherine just looked at her and she shook her head.

"Sweet, mummy's not going home with you tonight ok, Your going to stay with daddy" She said. Catherine looked at her with complete shock. She glinged to her mother. Sara cried more, Catherine took Hollie from her the guys where waiting outside she shook her head and they knew it is bad.

"I have a extra bed" She said softly. Sara laughed a little and nodded.

"Thanks" She replied. Catherine was about to exit. When Sara clutched her arm.

"Did you ever consider having a termination with Lindsay ??" She asks. Catherine looked shook

"I did but just imagine if you had it with Hollie or Chris. They would not be here but are you pregnant Sara" She asked. Sara nodded, Catherine was about to speak but Sara cut her of.

"I can't bring another baby in to this relationship with Gil favoritism Chris it's not fair on all of them" She said walking away with her. Catherine made a mental not MURDER GRISSOM FOR THIS.

Let me know what you think I did have this idea for a while so let me know ??


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Runaways

Catherine helped Sara clean herself up and drove Hollie and Sara to her place and then drove Hollie home explaining the situation he was not happy she drove back and found Sara sitting at her table.

"He didn't take it to well Sara"

"He never takes anything, like when he found out I was pregnant with Hollie we ended up at the ER" She nearly yelled.

"That was a accident he never amid a glass vase at you Sara" Her angry also rising.

Sara sighed "Why does everything Change because of a Baby ??" She asked.

"Sara you have to understand what men are like one minute your sitting in a café for a romantic dinner the next all your doing is running around after a baby, he just see's you as the mother of his children not his love not his girlfriend just the mother of child. I am surprised he never asked you to marry him anyway" She mumbled but Sara heard.

"Cath I have given up hope on the marriage and right know the kids and work come first nothing else" She said. Catherine looked at her watch.

"Speaking of word time to go come on" She said half dragging Sara to her car.

They Arrived At The Lab.

For once in her life Sara was happy Catherine done her evaluations. Catherine and Sara sat in the break room when the other three guys arrived.

"Hey Cath, Sara why you guys here already" Asked Warrick. Before they already had a chance to answer. Greg answered for them.

"Sara and Gris had a fight so Sara stayed with Catherine" They all scowled at him. Just then the one and only Ecklie showed up.

"Sidle my office" He hissed at her. Cath gave her a pat on the back and they just nodded there heads at her. She followed Ecklie into his office and sat down.

"A fax came about you, They need material and element Analysis to help out on a case, pick someone to give you. You have complete jurisdiction on this case whoever you pick to attend with you will follow your requests. Use the rest of shift to pack. I'll see you when you get back any questions" He asked.

"Ye One what about my kids ??"

"Your welcome to take them with you" He said leaving the office. Sara knew she would take Grissom, but decided against it and she wanted to make sure he never treated her and Ollie the same way again .But she's didn't want to leave Chris. It broke her heart to pick one child over another but hollie never got any attention. She got up and went into the break room they where all there, including Ecklie.

"Sidle's assistant in a case has been requested in a case In Florida, She has complete jurisdiction over the case and has to take someone with her. Sidle you made your decision ??" He asked. Sara nodded her head avoiding Grissom's gaze.

"Catherine" Everyone was shocked with her answer even Ecklie. They had expected her to take Grissom.

"Can I take Lindsay" She asked. Ecklie nodded and left.

"You have the rest of shift to pack" Sara announced leaving everyone stunned.

"Sara my office know" Said Shell-Shocked Grissom.

"I don't answer to you until I come back so know you can't I'll be gone when you finish Shift, Come on Cath" She said. Her and Cath got up and left. Sara got home and told the sitter Grissom would tell her then he finished work.

"Mummy where we goin" Asked Hollie.

"Away for a little while ok, You go get your dolly ok"

After four hours packing. The helicopter was waiting on them. Sara hated taking her own kids but was not prepared to leave any of them behind. Whatever Grissom's mind was. Lindsay was entertained Hollie while Catherine chatted to Sara who was feeding Chris. When they landed they went straight to there hotel got the kids settled and left nineteen your old Lindsay to watch the kids and et o to there Crime Scene. After 6 hard hours they gave in and went back to bed. Lindsay did not look happy.

"Sorry Linds didn't know we would be that long" She shook her head at Sara and there was something else wrong. Just as Lindsay was timing it the phone went of. She picked it up and surprise surprise it was Grissom. She indicted to Cath and Lindsay to go to bed.

"Sidle" She said Sweetly.

"Sara what are you playing at taking the kids with you to Florida!! to see a dead body, Sara what's your problem lately" He said.

"You know fine well my problem Grissom" Her voice raising.

"No I don't"

"Well for starters, Your life is around your work you don't care about any of us, I'm nearly 2 months pregnant I'm considering a abortion because of this mess of our relationship. Apparently I'm invisible shall i go on ??" She yelled.

"Sara please Come home" He pleaded.

"I can't Ecklie's Orders" she said.

" Sara it isn't good for you or them be away from home think about our baby" He yelled.

"Well if you cared about us, You would understand but instead you go bed Heath Kessler" She screamed.

"Sara" He said.

"Don't you dare "Sara" Me. Everything dam well changed after Hollie was born and it got worse when Chris was born, You telling me a innocent child should be brought into this relationship" She said.

"Sara I'm " He started but she cut him of.

"You Know what I'm done with this, Come and get the kids because I won't be here when you do I'm going home. To San Francisco" Was her stern words of steel. It brought tears to her eyes. Leaving her kids behind would break her heart. She hung up the phone before he could say anything else. Everyone was still asleep, Sara packed a case walked in and kissed Hollie and Chris on the forehead wrote a note to Catherine. Put her jacket on and headed to the airport. Now it was follow the leader.

Catherine had just read the note Sara left and tears hung in her eyes. Sara cried the pull plane ride to Frisco. She knew she was a terrible mother leaving her children behind but she knew she had to do this or the demons and arguments would not stop. She was making a choice and when she walked onto the plane. It was a race against time know. Sara was in San Francisco and Grissom had just landed in Florida.

So wat will happen know Saras running agian to fight her demons. It's only a matter of time please R&R Please!!


End file.
